Street Fighter VI: A Old friend returns
by Scourge212
Summary: A old friend returns to settle things with Juri while trying to run from Cammy and Chun-li and stop Shadoloo. First fanfic hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting again

Chapter 1: Meeting again

 **Juri's POV**

Right after the events of Street Fighter V, Juri began traveling around the area she grew up at. Juri began walking around to see how everything changed back when she was younger. Her old dojo was in ruins but, she didn't care, she was looking for someone as the people of her town told her as she mercilessly killed two people in front of them on how they saw a man with black hair with a bit of red in his hair. He wears a black leather jacket that goes to his waists, with gray pants and fingerless black gloves with red and black shoes. He had blue eyes, had a chain around his neck, and a scar over his right eye. She heard of him stopping a gang from overunning the city.

"I wonder how strong this guy is" she thought as she began to smirk at the thought of her fighting someone worth her time as she did, she left to find out more about this guy. And where do you find a bunch of guys, at the bar.

 **?'s POV**

He was standing on top of a building watching everything that went on in the town. He really wasn't a talker and more of a loner but there was someone that he would talk to and feel comfortable around her. He sat down at the edge of the building and took out a old photo of him and a girl. But this was no ordinary girl, it was Juri. He and Juri knew each other when they were kids and trained by each others side. Juri had mastered Taekwondo while he mastered Kickboxing, he also knows how to street fight, and he know a little bit about Taekwondo and Muey Thai.

He was Juri's superior and everytime they would fight, he would win. Juri made him happy until that day she lost her sanity. She disappeared when he came looking for her only to be told by people that she left.

"I wonder where she is" He thought as he got up and jumped off the building to another building and began walking off. He was going to a bar that he always goes to when he has to think about some stuff.

 **At the bar**

Juri was sitting at a booth with a glass of wine and some fries. She was scanning the room so she could seek out the guy she was looking for but no sign of him. She was getting bored and as she was about to get up she heard the door open and the guy she was looking for was walking right into the bar. "He looks familiar like I know him" thought Juri as she began to watch her prey.

He sat down at the counter and was about to ask something but the bartender stopped him. "I know the usual" said the bartender as he was giving him some fries and a burger, "You know me to well Marcus" he said as he began to eat. "Yea, and I know you to well to, Apex" said Marcus with a smirk, "Oh ha ha ha, very funny" said Apex as he was chuckling.

Marcus then looks at Juri who was staring at Apex. When she took notice of this she turned back around trying to not look suspicious. "Hey Apex, there's a girl who seems to be checking you out dude" Marcus said as he was smirking. "Really who" asked Apex as he was finishing up his food. "The one at that booth" he said as he was pointing to where Juri was, Apex turned around to look at the booth but no one was there. Then Apex felt something inside that told him to move so he did and when he did Juri had tried to hit him.

"The hell is wrong with you!" shouted Apex as he got back up. "Hmm... You were quicker than I thought" she said while licking her lips as she got into her battle stance, "Well then, where do you want me to break first?" she asked while smiling sadistically as she went to strike him. Apex saw this and it seemed like time was slowing down and as it did that, he sidestepped out of the way, grabbed Juri, and threw her through a wall to the outside.

Juri was not pleased by this and she went to strike him again, he clenched his fist and punched her in the gut. Juri could not believe this guy was actually beating her. As soon as Apex punched her, he got a good look at her face and what he saw shocked him. He began having a flashback back to when he was younger on how he didn't have any friends until one day when he met Juri.

 **Flashback**

A younger Apex was walking down the street where his mother told him to go and buy some bread from the market. He went down a alley way cause it was a little shortcut. He began to get closer until he heard someone's voice, "Hey you, Freak" shouted a boy who was a teenager. Apex didn't know what to do so he tried to run until he bumped into someone. "Where do you think your going" said another teenager. Then out of nowhere three other teenagers came out of the shadows and all of them were smirking. "Come on Rick, not today I have to do something for my mom" said Apex with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't care what you got to do for your mom. Your on our turf and what we say goes, ain't that right boys" said Rick as all of his friends started laughing. "What do you want from me" asked Apex as they grabbed him and shoved him into a corner. "You know what we want" said Rick as he was looking at the wallet. Apex saw this so he tried to break free and when he did he kicked Rick in the face.

"Oh... Your gonna regret that" said Rick as his gang began to surround Apex. They started hitting him and kicking him for 15 minutes, and once they were done they took the wallet from Apex and left him there. Apex tried to stand up but couldn't. He made this attempt five times until he finally stood up, and it was night time so he had to get home and when he got there it shocked him to see his house burning down and no sign of his mother. He began to cry until the ambulance arrived and took him back to the hospital.

3 days later

Apex was on the streets living off from people giving him little food. Today was his birthday and he was turning 7 but nobody to celebrate it with. He was walking the streets until he came across a dojo, a kickboxing dojo. So he knocked on the door but nobody answered. The door was unlocked, so he helped himself in. Once in he saw a mat on the ground and when he got closer, someone came out of the shadows and kicked Apex in the gut.

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry young man. I thought you were the bill collector" the mysterious man said as he picked up Apex. "Yea, that was kinda my fault for walking in here without telling who I am" said Apex as he was walking with the mysterious man. "Young man what is your name" asked the man as he was making some noodles. "My name is Apex Fuji, whats yours" said Apex with a little ambition in his voice, "My name is Jean-Claude Van Damme, but some of my friends call me Van".

9 years later

Apex had stayed with Van and was getting getting taught on how to a great Kickboxer. He got taught a bit about Taekwondo and Muay Thai but kickboxing was his top priority. Then a martial art competition was made and any martial artist could apply, even teenagers. Apex asked if he could since he was 16 now and age group was 15 and up. Van said yes and they went to the competition.

At the competition

The place was packed and Apex was so lucky to get there early. He had to sign up and tell them what martial art skill(s) he knows. He told kickboxing and a bit of Taekwondo and Muey Thai. They gave him and his master a color to notify them when they're ready to fight. Apex then saw a girl with her master. She looked at him and smirked, "Remember Apex, focus on the competition than a girl" Van said as he was dragging Apex away from her who was waving at her and she was waving back. "I'm gonna beat him to a plump" said the girl to herself while smirking.

Finals: Juri VS Apex

"We have our final competitors. Juri Han and Apex Fuji." said the announcer. Both Juri and Apex went onto the mat, "Hey, may the best man win" said Apex while holding out his hand to get a handshake from her. "I plan to" said Juri as she walked back. "Are you both ready" asked the referee, they both nodded their and started walking in a circle. "Alright, BEGIN!" shouted the referee as he got out of their way.

Apex stopped right in his tracks and faced Juri who seem like she was stalking him, watching him. He watched her every move and when she went to kick him, he blocked her kick with another kick and the battle started. Juri kept coming for him trying to get him down, Apex was blocking every hit and that pissed off Juri. "What's the matter, you scared of me" she said in a sultry voice while licking her lips, "Come on baby, I'm just warming up". As she said that she kicked him straight in the chest and he flew back. "How am I suppose to beat her" thought Apex as he was thinking, Juri came right behind him and punched him the face.

4 minutes into the fight

After a couple of minutes thinking of her moveset, she came at him trying to kick him again but he had grabbed her, threw her into up a little, and kicked her down on the mat. Juri was shocked to see that he caught her while she was trying to kick him. Apex saw this and said "What's a matter baby, cats got your tongue" while smirking. This pissed Juri off more as she kept trying to hit him, he kept blocking her attacks while hitting in on the sides and legs. Juri began slowing down and as she did, Apex saw this and kicked her out of the ring.

Everyone cheered for Apex but before he went to get his pictured taken with his trophy, he went to go check up on Juri. Juri was in the nurses office, she had a couple of bruises but she can still move, she hated the fact that she got beat by that kid. Apex walked in and asked the nurse where Juri was and she led him to her. "Hi" said Apex with a smile, "What do you what" she asked with attitude. "I just came here to say that you did great out there and how you took on all of those other guys with ease" said Apex as he sat down right next to her. Juri couldn't believe him, he sat down next to her. She looked into his eyes and saw compassion, caring, and hurt. She blushed because the way that he was staring at her with compassion, she looked away with her face turning a bit red.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey Apex it's time to go back home" Van said, "Alright I'll be right out" said Apex and he stared back at Juri who was trying to hide her blush. "Well what are you waiting for. Go" said Juri as she turned away from him. Apex smiled and was about to walk out until Juri stopped him. "My names Juri by the way" she said not trying to look him in the eyes and holding out her hand for a handshake, "Apex" he said as they began to shake hands. Juri then notice Apex blushing and seems like he was trying to talk to her. "What is it" said Juri as she put her hands behind her back.

"Well, I was wondering if you know, if you wanted to go get some ice cream tomorrow and maybe get to know each other a bit more" he said as he couldn't look her in the eyes. Juri thought it was so cute to see him like this, "Alright it's a date" she said as she pushed him against the wall and whispered into his ear, "Also don't try and think you could get my pants off on the first date" and as she finished, she licked his ear. Apex couldn't believe that she said yes, "Alright tomorrow at 12, okay" he said as he was beginning to leave, "Okay" said Juri as he left.

And after that they began to start seeing each other almost everyday. Until the day when Juri left before he could ask her could she be his girlfriend.

 **End of Flashback**

Apex was thinking so much that he didn't notice Juri got out of his grip, kicked him down and sat on top of him, smirking at him. "It seems the tables were turn" said Juri, as she got closer, Apex threw her off and got on top of her, pinning her down. "Well I didn't expect this to happen on our first date" Juri said seductively, Apex had got a one final good look at her and said "Juri is that you".

Juri stopped struggling and look at him and was starting to remember him, "Apex is that you" she said as she began to relax.

 **Somewhere near by**

Cammy and Chun-li were walking down to the bar. "Are you sure you saw Juri come this way"asked Cammy as they continued walking, "Yes, I'm positive that I saw her come this" said Chun-li with determination. "Alright, whatever you say" said Cammy as they were coming towards Juri and Apex.


	2. Chapter 2: Apex & Juri VS Cammy & Chun-l

Chapter 2: Apex & Juri VS Cammy & Chun-li

Apex couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Juri. They just stared at each other until Apex's mode changed from on the verge of tears to yelling at her, "Where the hell were you when you left!" shouted Apex as he stared at her, anger in his eyes. Juri was taken aback by this, her oldest and only friend was yelling at her. She was expecting him to start hugging her and telling her how he missed her but instead of that, it was anger.

Then Juri also started yelling at him to, "Why the hell should I tell you. You should be telling me that you miss me!" shouted Juri as she got in his face. This made Apex blush because their lips were almost touching, "I do miss you Juri. I just wish that you could've told me" he said as he got off of Juri. "Well I'm sorry. There you happy now" she said sarcastically, Apex couldn't help but roll his eyes at her but what he notice was the outfit that she was wearing (The outfit that she's wearing is her primary outfit from Street Fighter V).

He was beginning to blush on how curvy she had gotten from the last time they had met, and then he stared down at her feet (cause Apex has a foot fetish over girls), he sees how smooth they are. He then moves up from her feet to her midsection. He saw that she had a great shape and she has smooth, but firm, curves. He then looks at her face which he then sees that she's staring at him with a disgust, yet seductively, in his eyes.

"I see that you didn't change your habit" said Juri while putting her hand on her hip, "And I still see that you have that nasty little attitude but, physical you changed" Apex said while face palming himself for saying that out loud. "Oh really. Well, hows about we do what I said to you that day"she said as she was seductively playing on taking off her clothes. Apex thought about this and said while smirking "But remember what you said _Don't try and think you can take my pants off on the first date_ ".

Juri stood there with a sadden look, "But I thought that you wanted this, Fu-Fu" she said seductively. As she got closer, Apex grabbed her and jumped out of the way of a ki attack. "Juri, come with us for the last time, and nobody gets hurt" said Chun-li as she got into her battle stance and so did Cammy, Juri was about to say something until Apex stop her. "Look lady, I don't know who you are but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave her alone" Apex said as he stood 2 feet away from Chun-li and Cammy, "This does not concern civilian. Move out of our way" said Cammy as she gritted her teeth, "You think you I'm scared of you. No no no no,and by the way this does concern me now on why do want Juri Cheeks and Thighs" he said trying to keep a serious face while holding in his laughter.

Cammy and Chun-li could believe what he said, "Why is this guy trying to protect Juri" thought Chun-li, "Is my butt that obvious" thought Cammy as she began to blush but shook it off. "I'm not gonna ask again. Why do you want Juri" he said with anger in his tone, he looked back at Juri and said while smirking "Ready to have some fun". "You know it Fu-Fu" said Juri as she got into her battle stance.

Cammy and Chun-li could not believe that this civilian was actually helping Juri, and why was she calling him Fu-Fu. "Alright then, if its a fight you want, it's a fight your gonna get" said Chun-li as she charged at Juri with Cammy right by her. Apex saw this and grabbed Cammy and threw her into a different building, "Can't let you jump in with that other woman" he said as he got into his battle stance, "Why are you helping her" asked Cammy as she got up. "Cause, I know her" he said, and with they started duking it out with each other.

Blow after blow, Juri and Cun-li were going at it. If Juri would try to get a hit, Chun-li blocked it and if Chun-li tried to hit, Juri blocked it. "Just give up already. You can never catch me" Juri said as she kicked Chun-li on the sides, "Who was that man trying to protect you" Chun-li said as a bit of blood came out of her mouth. "Oh him. Isn't he a cutey" she said as she began smirking. Chun-li didn't know what was going on between them, she got up and wiped the blood off from her mouth and went for Juri.

Cammy was having a hard time with Apex. Hejust kept coming and coming at her and always getting a hit or two, "Whats the matter cheeks, slowing down" he said while smirking and walking up to her. "Why are you doing this" asked Cammy as she got up only to be lifted up against the wall, "Like I said before. Cause I know her" Apex said. After that, Cammy was threw through a wall and had smashed into Chun-li. Cammy got knocked out from the impact and Chun-li tried to wake her up, "What did you do to her!" shouted Chun-li as she tried to get back up but couldn't. "Well a threw her through a wall. Does that count" Apex said as he was smirking.

"Well since these two are down, I think they should die, NOW!" Juri said as she tried to kill Chun-li and Cammy, Apex had stopped her. "Juri I don't know what you did to them, but this is not what they deserve" he said as he stared at Juri with no emotion. "Fine, I'll let them live. Just because your here" she said as she began rubbing his arm in a jerking motion. Chun-li couldn't believe what she was seeing, usually when someone tells her no, she kills them but for this guy she didn't, why? "Where leaving Juri, now come on" Apex said with authority. Juri just rolled her eyes and left with him leaving Chun-li and Cammy.

"Guile, send some help to our location" said Chun-li waiting for a response, "Okay. Did you find Juri" Guile asked, "Yea we found her but she had a little help"

 **In Apex's apartment**

"Why did you let them live. You scared to kill" Juri said as she got in his face, "I don't do whatever you do. I'm a lover not a fighter" Apex said with confidence. "Oh yea. Then what was that you pulled off!" shouted Juri as she got closer, "Juri, get out of my face. NOW!" shouted Apex in her face. "What are you gonna oh..." before she was about finish talking, Apex pushed onto the counter, "Oh you dirty boy. If you wanted to play like that you could've just asked" Juri said seductively as she wrapped her legs around his body. "Come on big boy, I want to see what you got" she said as she slowly places her hand on his chest, Apex grabbed her hands and got out of grip between her legs. "No means no Juri. Your sleeping on the couch tonight" he said as he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and left, "Is this how you treat a lady like me" said Juri in a sarcastic tone, "Yes. Yes I do"as he said that came back out and threw her pillow at her and started laughing.

"Your dead meat" Juri said playfully as she started chasing Apex around his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Over

**Chapter 3: Starting Over**

Apex was sleeping in his room. It was six o'clock in the morning when he had heard his alarm go off, he then went to turn it off and felt something was on top of him. He began feeling around and grabbed something in his hand that felt soft, he then heard soft snoring and felt his heart stop. He lifted up the blanket to see Juri laying on top of him. He began blushing at the outfit that she was sleeping in.

She wore a sports bra and wore shorts that were tight on her. He then saw her beginning to wake up and when she did, she looked like she was sleep. He then saw her go up under his chin and started cuddling with him. Apex then tried to move but couldn't since she had a good grip on him, he then accidentally squeezed her butt and she shot right up. Juri woke up out of her sleep and began looking around to see Apex up looking at her and blushing.

She then began to move her her hand back to feel Apex's hand on her butt. Apex saw how she looked, and she looked pissed. "Trying to take advantage of me while I'm trying to sleep hmm..." she said as her left eye began to glow, "Nobody takes advantage of me" shouted Juri as she got up and punched Apex in his crotch. Apex began holding his crotch with a tear coming and making all these noises, "Now, why would you do that" asked Apex as he tried to get up.

"Cause you tried to take advantage me while I was sleeping" said Juri while crossing her arms and turning away from. "How was I trying to take advantage of you when you were on top of me" Apex said as he got up to go take a shower, "That's what they all say" said Juri as she began to follow him into the bathroom. Apex looked at her and blocked her way in from going into the bathroom.

"Uh... Where do you think your going" asked Apex as he was staring at her, "Going to go take a shower of course" said Juri as she pushed him out of the bathroom, took his soap and towel, and closed the door. Apex just stood there in shock with a confused look on his face. He just rolled his eyes and sat on his waiting for Juri to come out, "Hey, Apex could you come here for a moment" said Juri.

Apex got up and opened the door to him blushing uncontrollably and him having a nose bleed. There in the shower, was Juri who was staring at him seductively while washing her hair. They just stood there staring at each other until Juri broke the silence, "Hey, I was wondering could you do me a favor" asked Juri as she still stared at him. "What kind of favor" asked Apex as he continued looking at her, "Could you... Umm.." Juri was beginning to blush as she said this "Could you scrub my back" as she began to look away, holding her rag out to Apex.

Apex didn't know what to say. He really didn't have to scrub her back or he could just do it, "Alright I'll do" Apex said as he slowly walked over to Juri and grabbed the rag from her. Juri really didn't think that he would do this for her, "And no funny business" said Juri as she continued to blush. Apex only smiled by how cute she looked and how she was acting.

Apex grabbed the rag from her and began washing her back. Juri couldn't believe how good this felt and began to moan a little. Apex heard this and began to blush even harder after hearing her cute little moans and was beginning to get a nose bleed. Juri was beginning to moan non stop as she was getting her back washed. She began to moan a bit louder after Apex had hit a sweet spot.

Apex heard her moan even louder as he continue. He then saw her face him as he got a look at her breasts, she then said "Could you also scrub here". Apex couldn't stand it anymore looking at her naked body, "I... Ummm... need to make us some breastfas... I MEAN breakfast, alright bye" Apex said as he literally ran out of the bathroom.

Juri saw him took off like that and said to herself "Rude" as she was finishing up her shower.

 **In the kitchen**

Apex was making breakfast for the both of them. He then started thinking about Juri and how she looked at him in the shower, he was blushing at the thought when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. "So your finally out of the shower" Apex said as he turned to see Juri standing at the doorway, "Yep. Whats for breakfast" asked Juri as she sat down at the table.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon" Apex said as he was dishing out both of their plates. Juri couldn't believe it but, Apex finally learned how to cook. She then started snickering to herself about the time when they were kids and how Apex almost burned down that store that they were in, she then looks at him smiling. Apex turned around to see Juri smiling at him, "What" asked Apex as he gives her her food.

"Nothing. Its just that you finally learned how to cook. Bravo" she then claps slowly and was beginning to laugh at him. Apex just looks at her and frowns at the memory of him almost burning down the store. Then there was nothing but silence, Juri was about to say something to break the silence when Apex started talking. "Hey Juri, I was wondering if..."

"If what?" asked Juri as she looks at him.

"If you wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?" asked Juri again as she finished her plate.

"If you wanted to stay here and be with me" said Apex as he was blushing. Juri couldn't believe what he just said to her, he wanted her to stay with him so that they could be together. Apex was waiting for his answer on his question, he then saw Juri get up, walk around the table to his side, and sat down on his lap. Apex was taken aback by this as he was staring into eyes and saw happiness in them.

"You know what. Yea, I'll take you up on that offer Fu-Fu" Juri said as she stared into his eyes. "Alright then, well hows about we get you settled in then" said Apex as he got up to put the dishes in the sank, "But, under one condition" said Juri as she was walking over to Apex. "And what would that be" asked Apex, "I want to start over with getting to know you again" said Juri as she was beginning to blush.

Juri then felt him hug her tight and brought her in close. "I want to start over again too" he said as he was beginning to blush, Juri didn't know what to say but hug him back. They stood there for at least three minutes until they break away from each other. Juri then started to blush again and said this "The reason why I slept in your bed was because I got scared and I was lonely".

"Awww... Were you scared of the boogeyman like you when you were younger" said Apex as he was laughing at Juri. Juri was mad at him for bringing that up again and tackled him to the ground and started wrestling with each other, Juri was the victor of this match as she looked down at Apex who was just staring at her. They both begin to blush as Apex came in for the kiss.

This caught Juri off-guard as Apex was kissing her. She then started to relax and was enjoying herself, they were like this for five minutes and Juri was about to take it to the next level by taking off his pants until...

DING DONG!

The door bell rang and someone was at the door. Juri was saddened by this and got up off of Apex to let him answer the door, Apex got up and went to the door to see who it is. It was his neighbor who was a veterinarian, he opened the door to see his veterinarian holding a box and what Juri saw on his face was excitement. "Thanks a lot Mindy" said Apex, "Your welcome" said Mindy as she left to go to work.

Juri then saw a medium size box that Apex was holding. "What's that" asked Juri as she comes in to see what it is, Apex didn't say anything until he opened box "Hey there cutie" he said as he reached into the box and pulled out a brown kitten. He then placed the kitten on the ground as it sniffed around until it went up to Juri, the kitten then started to purr and meow at Juri.

"She likes you. What do you want to call her" asked Apex as he was getting the cats stuff together. "Hmmm... How's about... Ginger" said Juri as she was beginning to pet Ginger, "That's a great name" said Apex as he started petting the cat to. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them from afar, "Hmmm... Seems like Juri as a companion now" said a deep, masculine voice as he disappears.

 **Somewhere else**

Chun-li and Guile were trying to find out where Juri went. Cammy was recovering from her injuries from the fight with Juri and that guy that she called "Fu-Fu", Chun-li was thinking about him for at least a day now and didn't know who this guy was. "Just who are you" said Cun-li to herself as she was looking at a picture of Apex.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

 **In Interpol**

Everybody in Interpol was working hard to find the remaining Shadaloo workers, but Chun-li was busy doing something else. She was trying to find information on the civilian that had helped Juri escape, and she couldn't find the reason on why Juri hadn't killed him. But she also couldn't understand that nickname that she gave him, she kept searching the database if they had anything on him but couldn't find anything.

There was a knock on the door, "Chu-li, it's Cammy and Guile. Can we come in" asked Cammy. "Come in" said Chun-li as they came through the door, Chun-li saw her friend with just a broken arm and few bruises. Guile was about to say something until he saw what Chun-li was doing, "You still trying to look for him" asked Guile as he enlarged the only photo of him. "Yea. Whoever this guy is he's good at hiding things" said Chun-li as she got up.

Chun-li looked like she was about to give up until something came up. They went to the screen to look at it and it was a email, and it read " _ **Here's all the information you need about him**_ ". They tried to see who it was from but it was unknown, they were hesitant about opening the file but built up the courage to do it. It opened showing almost everything about him and what he does.

They were shocked to see this and when they opened up a picture of him and brought the photo that they had taken and it was a match. They saw his name as Cammy read out his name and what he does.

"Name: Apex Fuji

"Job Title: Merc for hire

"Address: 1010 Apartment Ave

 **At the Apartment**

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Juri was still sound asleep. Juri was then woken up by Ginger who was meowing and purring all on her face, "Dumb cat, what do you want" asked Juri as she yawned. The cat then went towards his bowl telling her he wants food, Juri then gets up and gets the cats food for him and poured it in his bowl. Ginger was happily eating his food as Juri went to take a shower.

Juri then got out and began drying herself when she saw Ginger scratching at the wall on meowing. "What are you doing you dumb cat" she said as she puts on Apex's robe and went to investigate, as she got closer she saw a little space underneath as if it was a door. She then went to it and as she pushed it, a secret passage opened up and as it did, Ginger ran down it.

"Hey come back here" said Juri as she ran after Ginger. She caught up with Ginger and grabbed him, she was about to leave until she heard voices. One of the voices was hard to understand and the other voice was Apex's. She then began to slowly walk towards where the voices were coming and she saw Apex on his computer talking to someone, "It's good to hear from you again Nikolai" he said in a Russian accent.

"Same here old friend. Are you looking for business" Nikolai said. Juri didn't know what was going on, why was Apex talking to this guy and what did he mean business. "Nah, I didn't call you for business. Just telling you that I'm not gonna be doing this for a while since a old friend is staying with me and was wondering if you could keep that list for me" said Apex as he was waiting for Nikolai's answer.

Juri was really confused on what was going on. She then hid herself so she could get a better look, "Alright. I'll keep this list for you since you are my best merc" said Nikolai. "Thank you Nikolai, and your the best contractor I ever had. I'll call you when I'm ready" said Apex with excitement in his voice, "What are friends for" said Nikolai as he disconnected from the chat. As Apex closed the laptop he got up and turned around to see Juri with Ginger in her hands as she stared at him with anger.

Apex was surprised to see her down here. "What was that" asked Juri in a low, angered tone, "What was what" asked Apex as walked towards her. "You know exactly what it was. Who was that and what did he mean by you being his best merc" shouted Juri as she got in his face, Apex knew he had to tell her since now they were living together. "I should have told you before but since you know now, yes, everything that he said is true. I am Mercenary and I have been for six years (Cause he's a year older than Juri since she's 25)" Apex said as he got in her face.

"So don't get mad at me just because I have secrets that I haven't told you but I do know you have secrets to" said Apex as he walked up the stairs with Juri right behind him. "Who said I was mad at you for being a Merc. I'm just mad because I had a similar job and I was never called best merc" said Juri as she began to laugh, Apex just rolled his eyes and continued to the living room until he heard something outside.

He told Juri to shut up and went to the window. He opened it and as he did a helicopter appeared, "Juri, put on your clothes as fast as you can, get Ginger and run like hell when I tell you to" Apex said as he reached into his pockets to grab something. Chun-li, Cammy, and Guile were in the helicopter waiting for who ever was going to make the first move, Chun-li then picked up a mic and said "This is the I.C.P.O, come out with your hands". Apex couldn't believe it, how did they find out where he lived.

Juri came running out with her outfit from street fighter IV (her clothes will change back and fourth from street fighter IV and V). "The hell's going on" said Juri as she picked up Ginger, "It seems like your friends found us" said Apex as he began to open the door to the balcony. He then saw Juri push him out of the way and ran outside, he saw her left eye glowing purple as he thought "Oh no".

"Hey I'm right here. Catch me if you can" Juri said as she began laughing sadistically. The group in the helicopter began following her as she was running atop roof tops, Apex then started giving chase as he saw Juri whole body began glowing purple. He then saw her jump at the helicopter and he did the same as he helicopter was beginning to lose control. "Guys you might wanna hang on to something" said Guile as he was trying to stabilize the helicopter.

Apex was trying to hold onto Juri's foot as they were flying around. "Juri, what the hell are you doing!"shouted Apex as he was trying to climb up Juri's back, but then Juri started hitting him and trying to get him off. "Get off of me!" yelled Juri as she kept hitting him, he then fell back only to grab her foot again. Juri then saw a tall building and began swinging towards the building and as it got closer, she used almost all her strength to kick him off of her.

Apex smashed into the building and landed on another as he saw the helicopter crashed and saw Juri land somewhere near by. He got up only to see Juri looking at him with her piercing eyes, he saw Chun-li and the rest were trying to get out of the helicopter. He then saw a bit of blood coming out of her mouth as she wiped it off, "What's a matter with you, they could've been killed!" yelled Apex as he was walking towards the helicopter.

Juri saw this and ran up to him and kicked him back against wall. She then was holding him back almost choking him, and said "That's the whole point" and as he said that she began laughing and laughing. Apex then kicked her back and got himself together, "I've been waiting for this moment" said Juri as she got into her battle stance.

 **Somewhere far away**

There was a large screen showing what was going on the whole time. "Sir, it seems like they're about to fight" said a worker who was watching the fight unfold. There was then a man who has black shades on with a black leather jacket as he began to watch the battle unfold. He began to smile and sat down, "This should be interesting" he said as we see that the base is somewhere in the desert.


End file.
